


Entry #755 - We'll Finally Meet

by Gleae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Depression, M/M, Mercy Killing, Mpreg, Post-infection Pregnancy, Sanscest - Freeform, Suicide, Zombie Apocalypse, mentions of self harm, post-infection Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 15,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleae/pseuds/Gleae
Summary: Death and gloom seems to be the only thing residing on Earth's future now. The smallest sparks of contrast are treasured so dearly but are also so easily extinguished.In the end all there is is tragedy, even for those that may hope for a brighter future.Entry #0: We're all gonna die, aren't we?Warning: This is basically all angst, not really much as far as a happy ending. A lot of character death, implied violence, and yes, there are a few smut scenes 'cause even in the darkest most foreboding of stories I will have people fuck.Also as listed in the tags, there is heavy insinuation to depression and eventual suicide towards the end.I would so like to give credit where it's due. This was a collab piece with a few friends of mine and they had played a decent role in forming the story's structure.Instagram:a_funking_good_timearcanusanimaTwitter:@Sofunkingfresh@ArcanusAnimaCheck them out, they are pretty rad!





	1. Introduction

**Welcome to this tale that has been formulated for the autumn season of Halloween. What's spookier than crippling angst?**

**This will follow the characters via a cherished journal in which they will continue to write of their experiences in and be passed down from one person to another.**

**This will be published day by day and some parts will be longer than others. Some entry may also be very short but allow them to tell the story for these characters. There are also more than 31 parts, ergo it will trickle into November but the thought was there. **

**A few things to preface before you choose to delve into this:**

\--While it won't be much explained due to the characters over all ignorance towards the subject, the mysterious disease that has now plagued the world, works similarly to a parasite. If bitten the victim will slows fall to the disease and then be host to this mysterious entity loosing all control of their own body. This leaves the body in a state similar to a coma, where in they can maybe pick up bits and pieces of information while infected but not really anything significant. Over all, their awareness is gone and assumed gone by that point, ergo often killed by survivors.

This means the body is still alive in the early stages of infection. Eventually the body may deteriorate enough to the point that the host will die, but the infection will continue to hold onto the host postmortem for a bit longer.

\--This falls under a 'Momma CQ' esque universe, where in Geno, Error, and Fresh are brothers, who's mother was CQ. When the story starts it was assumed she had already died. It will be mentioned that Geno has a hand gun from his mom, and one could made the conclusion that Geno was the one that had to kill his mother with said gun. Again this is not something that will ever be mentioned by the characters in their journal entries.

Reaper's situation is likely is similar, although he probably lived by himself before the apocalypse started. He is entirely mortal in this like anyone else.

\--There are instances in which I want the reader to know certain scenes but wouldn't make sense to have them in entries, thus brings flashback. These will be traditionally written snippets describing scenes I believed needed further enunciating or explaining to further the story.

**This project won't start until October 1st, 2019**


	2. Entry #1 - Date: 04/27/2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October. This curious 'cautionary tale', one might say, will now commence.

Seems as though all hell has broken loose on the world. Most people we know are dead as far as own knowledge goes, and it seems humans are far more susceptible to whatever the fuck disease has swept through. Guess that’s the advantage to not having anything but bones. 

Found this old journal when we tried to scavenge a mall, although it seems we weren’t the only ones with that idea. This place looks completely looted, although a fair amount of secure areas makes it ideal for the night. I assumed writing this nonsensical bullshit down might keep me from losing my mind. Who knows? Maybe someone will find this and use it to get a good laugh out of them or just burn it to stay warm. Thank god the end of the world decided to be nice enough to wait till the spring, still doesn’t make things less bleak. 

Fresh apparently decided a Toys R Us was a decent waste of our time, although that’s all we really have these days: time. No one really knows how much though. Can’t really blame fresh though. A fair amount of blunt objects have been found pretty useful to us from there, so I suppose that’s one good idea from him. His apparent go to is now a wiffle bat with as many rusty nails as he could find punctured through it. 

Error had his fair share of complaints from Fresh’s supposed ‘annoyances’ but it keeps things the slightest bit more lively than normal. This compared to Error’s constant mumblings about how everything is pointless, and we’re all gonna die. I mean sure, things seem shitty now, but who knows. Maybe we’ll outlive, so to speak, all those walking corpses out there and be able to walk outside without that looming threat over us. Maybe that’s just wishful thinking or just the insanity setting in. Least I have Error and Fresh alive and well so things can’t be all that bad so far. Seems we’ve been far luckier than other monsters have been. I’d do anything to keep my brothers safe. 

I’ll try to keep things logged for now. Might be useful for someone.  
-Geno


	3. Entry #6 - Date: 05/02/2008

We’ve been avoiding the big cities for obvious reasons, but along with less people means less stores and less food. We need to find a shop somewhere, although things have been sparse as we try to trail into the more remote areas, even camping out in the forests to avoid problems. We’re gonna need to stock up soon, hopefully things look up for us.

-Geno


	4. Entry #7 - Date: 05/03/2008

We've managed to find a convenient store just off the road. A few walkers but the entrance seems easy enough to get to. Fresh is just racing to get in, I basically have to hold him back by his shirt. We need to make sure we're still secure. We won't risk getting bitten for what might only be scraps.

-Geno


	5. Entry #8 - Date: 05/03/2008

We made a mistake.

...

I feel the need to add to this now, we fucked up, bad.

We didn't notice a few of them wandering the back ends of the store and with so little space to walk around in, I couldn't fend one of them off.

I got bit.

Fuck, I can't leave my brothers like this, but I can't stay with them.

Fuck fuck fuck

I'm losing my fucking mind.


	6. Entry #9 - Date: 05/04/2008

It's been a day since I've been bitten. Sure, seems like its taking it's sweet ass time. For the most part, I feel fine, maybe a little tired. Guess it just takes longer to infect a skeleton, of maybe I was lucky and the bite wasn't deep enough. I know that's likely bullshit. I know I'm going to die, likely soon. Fresh really doesn't want to think about that. No one has really said anything. I think they're all just trying to pretend it didn't happen. Maybe it all go away like a horrible dream. That's just stupid though.

The bite on my arm just mocks me now, even with it bandage over it. I hate it. I want it gone.

I don't want to die.

-Geno


	7. Entry #10 - Date: 05/05/2008

Two days after the bite.

Error finally said something about it, although I almost wish he didn't.

He wants to leave me behind. I hate that he's right, and I hate that I agree with him.

Fresh refused to leave me. I think Error plans on going anyway, with or without Fresh.

I suppose that's a good thing, the farther he is from me, the better. If only Fresh can be that rational.

-Geno


	8. Entry #11 - Date: 05/06/2008

Three days after the bite.

Error's gone.

I'm not surprised, although Fresh is just being stupid now. I've been feeling more tired, although the illness that usually plagues people before they 'turn' hasn't really set in, if that'll even happen to me. I don't really know how the virus effects skeletons so it's hard to say. Maybe I'm being paranoid and skeletons are miraculously immune. I shouldn't lie to myself though, or Fresh.

He should leave too, I just need to figure out how. It'd be better than for him to slowly watch me wither away into one of them.

-Geno


	9. Entry #12 - Date: 05/07/2008

Four days after the bite.

Feeling tired again. Fresh has managed to find a small ghost town, and we're currently camping out in a video store. Kinda fitting for Fresh, maybe this will be a fitting place for him to leave me. I really just want him to go away, he shouldn't stay with me any longer... just worrying about me. At this point, I just want to die alone, quietly, away from Fresh. He doesn't need to see that. I'm sorry Fresh.

-Geno


	10. ~Flashback~

_Geno sat against the back of the service desk, him and Fresh hoping to just stay out of sight. The older brother set his journal to the side after scribing his usual nonsense as he would consider it. Fresh had chosen to step out and collected some old snack food the two could live off of for a few days, if Geno could even make it that long._

_The brothers didn't exchange a word since Fresh expressed an odd excitement to raid an abandoned blockbuster: neither want to confront the inevitable. The silence ate a Geno about as much as the bite ate at his health. He numbly ran his hand over the leather bound journal, almost inclined to just pour his frustrations into again instead of address this to his youngest brother. Deep in thought, he didn't realize he had begun digging his fingertips into the refined leather cover, glancing down after a moment to see a few scratch marks on it now, faint but visible. Geno finally sighed regretfully, the words momentarily ensnared in his figurative throat out of fear and anxiety._

_"Fresh?" The aforementioned skeleton finally looked up, having previously messed around with the wiffle bat he called a weapon. The clear attention, yet lack of verbal response, allowed the older to continue, although Geno didn't look at Fresh as he spoke. "You know I love you, right?" Fresh didn't hesitate in his answer, although the tone was flat._

_"Yea,"_

_"You know I'm going to die, right?" A very long heavy pause settled between the brothers, and Geno almost regretted speaking, definitely not wanting to face his brother now._

_"....yea,"_

_"Sorry I couldn't be a good enough brother," Geno mumbled quietly, resisting the urge to break down and cry, feeling a sense of numbness settle in him. With another foreboding sigh, Geno finally mustered up the will to face Fresh, seeing his glasses appear blank: never a good sign. "Hey fresh," Fresh didn't really react, but it was likely safe to assume he was still paying attention. "Look after Error when you have the chance for me," Geno gave a weak yet reassuring smile, not trying to make this as heartbreaking of a request as it actually was. There was once again a suffocating silence that had banished any words from the scene, Fresh's expression being near impossible to read._

_"Shut up," His voice was sharp and the tone seemed rather shocking to Geno, making him do a double take._

_"What?"_

_"Shut the fuck up!" That definitely took Geno by surprise. He didn't he'd ever live to see the day that Fresh would actually swear, especially with such intensity. Geno's expression quickly turned worried as he tried to console his brother: he has never really had to in the past which makes the action so forein to the elder._

_"Fresh-"_

_"No! I jus- ya can't die on me brah, you were the best bro a guy could ask for," There's a soft sniffle there, and a few streaks of tears showed past the youngers glasses. Fresh was actually crying. Geno would have almost been proud by the genuine display of emotion from his previously apathetic brother if it weren't for the reason why it was happening. The hand that had previously attempted to reach out to Fresh has now slowly fallen from the position, unsure as to what to do or even say._

_"I... I'm sorry Fresh..." Fresh just shook his head vaguely, adjusting his glasses as he wiped away some lingering tears._

_"Nah bro, it ain't your fault..."_

_"If only the were true," Geno chuckled sheepishly, convincing himself that's a lie: it's his fault, he was careless and stupid and should have been more responsible, "You should leave Fresh, I probably won't have long," Fresh was about to interject bit once again Geno beat him to it, "Don't... don't argue with me Fresh, you know I'm right. I don't want you here when it happens. Just... go, please, I don't have the strength to fight you on this Fresh," Fresh went quiet at the almost pitiful plea Geno was making, his glasses regaining their lettering, dawning the phrase 'No Bro' which Geno didn't even want to see. "...just go..." Geno's voice got quiet and forced as it was clear he was on the edge of crying, taking a few breaths to weakly attempt achieving composure again._

_Without another word, Fresh finally moved, making Geno thing he had finally gotten up to leave but a warmth wrapped around him, finally breaking the older brother as he cried into Fresh's shoulder, "I'll always love you bro," Geno mustered a smile through his tears, hiccuping through his words._

_"Y-you too fresh..." Even when Geno wanted nothing more than to remain in the comforting hold of his brother, he still willed himself to push Fresh away, knowing it'll only get harder to do that by the second, "Take care Fresh," Geno gave a reassuring smile through his evident physical and emotional tiredness, cupping Fresh's cheek for a moment before drawing away._

_"You too, bro," A weak nod from his older brother was all Fresh needed to dismiss himself, grabbing a few of the gathered supplies and his wiffle bat, rounding the counter and soon being out of sight from Geno's spot in the shop._

_He's alone... finally.  
_


	11. Entry #13 - Date: 05/07/2008

Finally he's gone. I honestly can't stop crying now. I guess I'm all alone, but this is what I wanted.

If I wasn't so careless, this wouldn't have happened. If It weren't for the stupid bite on my arm... I hate it... I hate it so much. I want it gone, I want to just erase it, make it go away.

I just want to go away...

-Geno


	12. ~Flashback~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Self Harm

_The tears never seemed to let up for hours, a persisting sniffling coinciding with it. Geno would be worried if he weren't going to die soon anyway, and the place he was in was a wasteland. Part of it was his successful attempt in forcing his brothers away, the other was likely drawn from the ever growing wound on his arm where there was once a moderate bite mark: Once._

_Geno had dug his pocket knife into it so far that now would even be able to tell. He hated looking at it. It was the reason everything has gone even further into hell. The blade was still in hand, and often out of sheer boredom now would he skate the worn blade over the sizable wound on his arm. It hurt like hell but honestly the pain of his loss was far greater. He just wanted to disappear._

_Another heavy sob shook his weak tired frame, but his breath suddenly stifled at the sound of footsteps rusting the fallen object on the floor of the store. Friend or mindless enemy? He honestly couldn't care, but his soul pounded in fear. Even with death so close to claiming him, he still feared for his life now that he was left alone to his own thoughts and accord._

_"You guys should really consider being more attentive to customers in need," What?_

_"Think you can help me, this place is kinda a wreck. I couldn't find anything here," What is he..._

_"Hey there, you gonna come out?" A knock on the counter above Geno's head jolted him into some form of awareness: There was an actual person beside him, not trying to kill him on the spot, and making such stupid jokes at a time like this. Almost out of relief Geno chuckled at the sheer stupidity of the other's antics._

_"Glad to hear you aren't crying anymore, but mind showing me the face that that adorable laugh belongs to?" Geno immediately silenced himself at the comment, clasping a shaky hand over his mouth, now almost just as anxious as before although for a starkly different reason. The stranger finally peered over the edge of the counter in hopes of catching a glimpse of Geno, leaving Geno surprised as he was now face to face with another skeleton, with voided sockets. Something about it seemed nonthreatening, although the stupid jokes from before seemed to have broken the inital ice between them. "It'd be a lot easier for me to look at you, if you weren't huddled under a counter," Geno bit back another faint chuckle, but was still rather disinclined to follow through with the unspoken request as a gnawing ache from his arm reminded him why he hid away in the first place._

_The other noticed this clear hesitation although still assumed it was driven by a lack of trust, causing him to lead one of his hands over the edge to be in sight of Geno, "I won't hurt ya' if that's what you're worried about," Geno looked at the hand a moment, then met the stranger's sockets again. It wasn't that he didn't believe that, but he didn't want to literally plague this stranger with his inevitable demise. He kept looking between the hand and the stranger for a few more moments, debating whether it's still a good idea. "You're hurt," Geno tensed at the observation the other made: the blood stained clothes matted to his cut arm was hard to miss. The stranger's reaction though took Geno by surprise. He thought for sure he would be abandoned again upon the other skeleton coming to the conclusion that he was bit, but they vaulted over the counter instead to now be crouched down beside him, giving Geno a full view of him. He was clothed primarily in black: black jeans, tee, hoodie, and a flannel shirt._

_The stranger grabbed Geno's wounded arm, inadvertently pulling him out from the corner under the counter. He studied the cuts, likely checking if it was a bite, seeing no lingering evidence of such: Guess Geno did at least one thing right, "Seems pretty nasty, I could fix it up for you," Geno remained quiet, seeing the concern in the stranger's sockets, one of his eyelights appearing in focus, "Come on, no point wasting away here," He stood up again the grip on Geno's wrist persisting, although Geno didn't follow, although continued to keep his eye locked with the stranger's, "I told you I won't hurt you, didn't I?" Geno looked away, a little embarrassed that he continued to assume he was scared: He couldn't be more wrong._

_The stranger just chuckled though, crouching down again, simultaneously guiding Geno's arm around his neck and quickly hoisting Geno up into his arms without having to wait for the smaller's answer. Geno's hand instinctively gripped the front of the other shirt in fear of falling, emitting a quiet squeak before nearly glaring at the other._

_"I never said yes you know," The other smiled slightly, raising a figurative eyebrow._

_"Oh you do talk? Would you like to tell me your name then?" Geno rolled his eyelight, turning away from the stranger._

_"Only if I know yours since you are basically kidnapping me after all,"_

_"Didn't seem like you had much company I was taking you away from, but anything for you, angel~" He teased Geno lightly, speaking in a momentarily sultry tone, "Call me Reaper,"_

_"...Geno..." The smaller muttered, hearing a chuckle from the other._

_"Pleasure," Geno kept his sight on the ground, feeling a discomfort in Reaper's arms._

_"You can put me down, you know?" The smaller muttered, still not looking at the other._

_"Well you didn't want to stand by yourself, so I'll just assume you couldn't," A huff escaped Geno, but he remained passive in the other skeleton's arms. It's not like he has any where else to go, and frankly his decrease in health has stalled although he still shouldn't get his hopes up.  
_


	13. Entry #14 - Date: 05/08/2008

Five days after the bite.

Another skeleton came to the video store I was wasting away in. Don't know what would have possessed anyone to come there. Seemed deserted and cleared out long ago. He was actually trying to be funny with me, although I will admit I laughed.

He says his name is Reaper. He has a cabin of his own in the forest, or at least he does now. With my relative lack of illness, I guess I agreed to join him. Not like I have anything else to do. He seemed pretty insisting with the amount of blood drawn from my arm. The only marks left were that of my knife so for now I guess I won't tell him. If my health does drop to that point, I'll leave. I don't need to endanger him more than I already am.

He didn't have to carry me the whole way, though. I'm not a child. I could have walked on my own.

He seems nice though. Would have been better if I met him sooner and not right before my death.

-Geno


	14. Entry #15 - Date: 05/09/2008

I guess this is now day six after I've been bitten, and really almost nothing. Maybe I was just lucky.

Reaper is certainly a character. Enjoyable I suppose, and he always tries to say stupid things to make me laugh. I don't know why I laugh at them, although Reaper told me I look better happy. I'd complain if it weren't for my looming death. At this point, I'll take whatever happiness I can get, even if it's from a man I just met. No point in beating around the bush.

He keeps looking at me while I write with an odd wonder, asking me what I'm writing. I enjoy the attention, it's sweet of him.

-Geno


	15. Entry #16 - Date: 05/10/2008

It's been a week now. 7 days since I've been bit. I feel so tired, so I've just been sleeping most of the time. I don't know how Reaper puts up with me. I haven't done anything useful to make it worth keeping me around, but he keeps insisting everything's fine. He just continued to help me, maybe he knows I don't have long. He isn't really easy to read.

He hasn't really tried to deny that he likes my company, always staying near me, trying to make me laugh whenever possible.

Thank god Reaper went out so he won't pester me about what I'm writing again. I do hope he comes back soon though. When he's around it makes me less likely to dwell on all the bad shit that's happening.

-Geno


	16. Entry #17 - Date: 05/10/2008

It's been a few hours and he isn't back. I've grown a hatred for the silence now that Reaper has been around to kill it. I don't know why, I just want to be near him again. The feeling of another person so close makes me forget.

I want to go out and check if he's okay, but I'd likely only get myself more hurt. I don't think I have the energy to leave the cabin.

...

He's back.


	17. Entry #18 - Date: 05/11/2008

Reaper won't stop teasing me for my clinginess, but honestly I don't care. He seems more than happy to accept it. He'd finally fallen asleep after being out hunting for a while, but there's still so much comfort in being in his arms right now.

I'm making a mistake though. The closer I get to Reaper the more guilt I feel for having to leave him soon, like I did my brothers. I regret not meeting him sooner, although I feel like I wouldn't have been this way if it weren't for my eminent death.

I feel so bad now. I don't want to leave Reaper after he's done so much for me in these short days. I realize how much I care for him, as much as he does me. He may be hard to read, but it's clear he's genuine around me. I want to cherish that ... but I can't.

It's been eight days since I've been bitten.

-Geno


	18. Entry #19 - Date: 05/12/2008

Nine days. Honestly, I almost forgot, but I feel the need to remind myself somewhere. Maybe it could be useful to others: just how fucking long it takes for skeletons to turn, if at all really.

Reaper actually stayed in the cabin all day saying he didn't want to make me worry like yesterday. He teased, mentioning how simple it was to get me to be that kind of clingy: all he had to do was leave for a while until I'd refuse to let him leave. I probably would have strangled him if I didn't like him so much.

He's currently concocting something over the fire, although he makes some half decent post-apocalyptic food, although my standards have been severely dropped along with the lack of food, so I'm not one to complain about boiled rabbit or the like.

Apparently, I was smiling while watching him cook. Reaper felt the need to comment that. He just loves catching me off guard doesn't he.

...

He just kissed me. <strike>Does he</strike> I don't know what to do. I don't think I can do this.

-Geno


	19. Entry #20 - Date: 05/13/2008

I'm an idiot. I actually returned his feelings. I'm just lying to myself now. I started crying but I don't have the heart to tell Reaper why. I don't want to keep lying to him.

I don't want to leave him, I love him so damn much and I don't even know why.

I can't stop crying now, and it keeps messing up the fucking pages.

I'm sorry Reaper. It's been 10 days since I've been bit and I've only know Reaper for five days, but I feel like I'd be so lost without him now.

I'm so sorry I have to leave you

-Geno


	20. ~Flashback~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Smut Warning-

_"Hey there sweetheart," Geno hummed at the nickname as he felt Reaper lean into the crook of his neck from behind the couch, placing a light kiss on the bone. "You feeling a bit better?" A whine in return was really all Reaper needed to hear to answer the question. Geno's constant tiredness seemed to concern the taller but he didn't want to dwell on the possible reasons, "Need anything?" With a quiet huff from the smaller skeleton, Geno quickly snatched the collar of Reaper's shirt, bringing their 'lips' to a short kiss. _

_"Just sit down, asshole," With a faint chuckle, Reaper rounded the beat up furniture still deemed a couch, and pressed up against Geno, quickly taking notice to Geno's unconscious shift closer to him. A quiet hum from the smaller pleased Reaper and he remained silent as he relished in how calm and quiet it was, almost a tear away from the reality they face now. _

_Geno shifted a bit, almost like he was uncomfortable, drawing the other's attention, taking notice to the anxiety expressed through his face. "Reaper?"_

_"Yea?" The aforementioned skeleton replied calmly to the other, allowing him to continue. _

_"I... I love you, okay?" Geno faintly stuttered but seemed rather insistant with his words, still looking down. _

_"What's with this all of a sudden?" Reaper found the gesture adorable, although found the spontinatity odd. _

_"I just don't want you to forget," Reaper spared a weak chuckle, kissing Geno's skull slowly. _

_"Love you too..." A quiet sniff caught his attention, causing him to look down at Geno's face again, seeing a few tears roll down his cheek, "Hey hey... ssh what's wrong?" Geno sniffed again quietly as he proceeded to bury his face in Reaper's chest, shaking his head a bit to deny ever crying. "Baby, come on, what's wrong?" Reaper pushed on Geno lightly to see his face again, being a little more playful with the action. _

_"Nothing, just... thank you, Reaper..." Reaper paused for a moment when Geno spoke, while muffled, his words were still spoke pretty clearly. Finally he was able to pry Geno's skull away from him for a moment, seeing how much he has already cried, his white eyelight shaking slightly from being emotionally distraught. _

_"There's nothing to thank me for, I love you," Geno weakly shook his head, smiling ever so faintly. With a smile in return, Reaper pulled Geno closer with a hand cupping his jaw, locking their 'lips' in a passionate kiss, only causing Geno to cry more, the knowledge of his impending death looming even worse over him. The taller pulled away a few times to gently shush his lover, seeing as Geno wanted nothing more than to relish in Reaper's affections. The grip to his shirt drew a soft chuckle from his mouth, giving him the idea to trail his hands down, shifting his position simultaneously to have Geno's legs around his waist. _

_Soon he opted to hoist Geno up, receiving a reciprocating grasp around him, pressing the two even closer to one another as they continued to kiss deeply, completely lost in the passion of it. With what minimal awareness Reaper has, he wandered over to the stairs leading to the small upstairs bedroom, holding a single bed. Reaper pulled away finally to be able to see where he was going properly, feeling Geno nestle his skull into his neck, still sniffling quietly. "Ssh, you're okay sweetheart..." Finally Reaper reached the foot of the bed and laid Geno down, laying over him and brush the tears from his face, "I gotchu..." Reaper leaned into the crook of the smaller's neck, kissing it numerous times hearing faint moans slip from Geno mouth, driving Reaper further, "Do you want me to keep going~?" Geno paused for a moment before glancing to the side. _

_"Cuff me please..." Geno spoke through gasps and a winded voice, taking note to the standard cuffs Reaper had snatched from a dead cop at one point, not getting much use out of them, for their intended purpose anyway. Geno's precautionary mind feared the worst at his point, although this is something easily played off, receiving a smirk from Reaper._

_"Didn't know you were into that, love?" Geno timidly nodded, seeing as Reaper followed through and snatched the cuffs that hung off the bed frame, pulling the key off and setting it on the bedside table after unlocking the cuffs first for use. Slowly, Reaper grabbed one of Geno's wrists and snapped the cuff on, bringing his arm up to loop the chain through the bed frame, cuffing the other the same. _

_Geno couldn't help but blush at his position, allowing himself to forget about his problems as Reaper looms over him seductively, his hands running down his formed torso through his shirt. The hands slowly ran along the sides to Geno's hips, tugging on his pants to allow them off, soon revealing the blue form underneath with a glow that beckoned and enticed the taller. "Eager aren't you~" Geno numbly nodded at the tease, not caring about it, only craving his lovers affection for what maybe his final day. Reaper smirked at Geno's desire clearly being reflected through his willing position and lustful expression, asking for him to strip down as well to pleasure him endlessly. As soon as Reaper's pants were slipped off, Geno gave into to his want entirely as his eyelight almost subconsciously shifted to a heart. Not wanting to waste time, Geno wrapped his legs around Reaper again to pull him closer, wanting to feel him inside finally: Reaper seemed equally as eager. The length protruding from his pelvis, throbbed as it pressed against Geno's entrance, jutting his hips to have him inside the smaller fully. _

_Geno gave into the rhythmic rocking, tightening his legs hold around the taller, wanting so desperately to hold onto this moment and make it last forever, as pain and pleasure coalesce inside him in a beautiful symphony of their union. _

_"Ah~ please reaper... more, harder... plea- ah~" Geno's voice uncontrollably begged for more, wanting to feel everything he could with the one he loved and cherished over such a short period of time. The firm thrusts increasing in pace, only reciprocated that desire. The overwhelming feeling of being so full and loved made Geno near incoherent by the time their limits began to draw near. With some harsh concluding thrusts, Reaper finished inside his lover, pouring every drop into Geno's cunt, hearing Geno damn near scream from the pleasure of climax. Reeling, the two panted heavily, their foreheads resting on one another's as they relished in their afterglow, pure bliss and silence took them as they both vaguely gazed at one another, Geno humming tiredly as Reaper kissed his jaw and cheek slowly, allowing the smaller to fall to sleep as he reached over for the key of the cuffs to be able to cuddle with his lover post-sex. _

_"I'll always love you, sweetheart," Reaper muttered as he finally retracted the metal cuffs from his delicate looking lover, kissing him a few more times along his jaw before finally curling up beside him, holding him protectively like the treasure he was to him. _


	21. Entry #21 - Date: 05/14/2008

Shit, I actually let that happen. We actually had sex. I feel pretty shitty right now, mentally and physically. Im so tired..

I don't know if it's the morning after talking or the bite.

Fuck, it's been 11 days now. I'm so tired.

Reaper still doesn't seem all that worried, although he is a bit cocky about how hard he apparently went on me. I have a bad feeling its not that though. I'm kinda hoping it is, but it's stupid of me to keep thinking I was lucky.

I should leave, I don't think I have long.

I'm still tired...

-Gen


	22. Entry #22 - Date: 05/14/2008

I woke up from a short nap. Maybe feeling a bit better, hard to tell

Now that I think about it, I am pretty sore from last night. Dick.

...

<strike>I thin</strike> I'm pregnant.

fuck


	23. Entry #23 - Date: 05/14/2008

I guess this is my life. Maybe it really does mean I was lucky or maybe even more unlucky.

I'm happy? It's Reaper's child so I should be. If this were any other circumstance I'd be overjoyed but I'm scared. Scared for the baby if I am still infected, scared for me, scared for Reaper.

How will he react? I don't want him to hate me.


	24. Entry #24 - Date: 05/14/2008

I feel so heavy I barely had the energy to grab this journal

I dont want this to be it I want to stay with Reaper and have his child and be happy with him

Please dont let me leave pleas

I dont wanna die

Reaper I lov you so much Im sory for lying I wish I could hav had your child they would have ben perfect

Fresh Error if you ever see this I love you two so muc I wish I could have been a betr brothr

This is probly the last thing youl get from me. I love you

-Gen


	25. ~Flashback~

_Reaper had decidedly left Geno alone for the past few hours, seeing how sore and tired he seemed the morning after. The memory alone, brought a smile to his face, leaving him daydreaming about the beautiful sounds he remembers and sultry glow Geno's body gave off in their heated passion. With how quiet it was though, Reaper assumed checking on him wouldn't be all that bad of an idea._

_Stepping into the room, Reaper made his way to the bedside where Geno appeared asleep, his open journal under his hand as it seems he fell asleep mid writing. Reaper chuckled lightly, the sight so peaceful, until he chose to pick up this 'infamous' journal of Geno's. Without much thought, Reaper read the concluding entry that the page was left on, not thinking much of it, at first. The words immediately struck horror in Reaper as his eyes shot back to Geno, who appeared merely asleep, at first glance. In a fit of desperation, Reaper tossed the journal aside and gently shook Geno's shoulder in hopes that his mind is wrong and maybe Geno was wrong too. No response. "Gen?" Tears pricked at the corners of Reaper's sockets as he attempted again, harder this time. No response. "No... no no no no, Geno please, no..." Nothing, until a slight shift in Geno's body rose an unfortunate hope in Reaper, but when his socket slowly cracked open it was clear it wasn't him. What little eyelight that was mustered was dull, grey, almost nonexistent, and entirely unfocused. This wasn't Geno anymore._

_Everything seemed to crash around Reaper as he watched Geno's weak body attempt to focus on him, a shaky hand reaching towards him. Reaper shook his head in denial, standing up from the bed as his eye remained affixed to Geno's body, moving slowly towards him while still being tangled up in the blankets on the bed. Once he hit the wall of the bedroom, Reaper sunk down to the floor, burying his skull in his hands in a desperate hope that this is only a horrible nightmare, anything like that to make this a falsity. Looking up again solidified how wrong he was. The 'thing' that now consumed Geno had finally got up from the bed, ever so slowly shambling in his general direction, leaning against the wall for support; clearly Geno's was still physically weak so wasn't really a threat to him, but Reaper continued to look at his lover in grief, knowing he will almost definitely never get him back again._

_With a few more tears lingering down his face, Reaper mustered up the will to walk over to the smaller skeleton, snatching Geno's beloved red scarf from the bedside and wrapping it around Geno's mouth, tightening it so Geno could barely even open his jaw. Geno's body still attempted to reach out to him, but Reaper simply took his gentle boney hands in his own, bringing him closer. The sight saddened Reaper greatly, and he felt himself cry once again as he kissed the top of Geno's skull, feeling Geno's resistance against him, only paining him more._

_"I'm so sorry Geno... I'm sorry I didn't do more for you... " Reaper just felt himself breakdown more, clutching Geno's hands tightly, tears dripping from his cheek onto the smaller's fingers as he wept over his lover, who, by any other account, is considered dead now, unrecoverable, gone. Reaper slowly led Geno to the bed again, taking the cuffs that were previously used to restrain Geno's hands together, leaving shortly to grab a short piece of heavy rope to tie the chain linking the cuffs to the bedpost, intending on keeping Geno in place and secured. In any other context this would seem crude, but with Geno in his current state, he probably wouldn't even mind._

_Reaper took a seat by the bedside again much like before, looking sadly at the sight of Geno resisting the restraints, growling lowly in an attempt to get to him. Defeatedly, Reaper picked up Geno's worn journal from where it was carelessly thrown to the ground in a panic, landing on the page he was previously on. It seemed another pertinent detail seemed to escape Reaper in his frenzy; on two instances Geno mentioned having his child which seemed like too specific of a thing to dwell on when one is in the clear clutches of death. Flipping back a page, Reaper skimmed the last few entries Geno added, making it dawn on him just how badly he fucked up._

_In a hasty attempt to either confirm or deny Geno's claim in the journal, Reaper turned back to the bed, lifting up Geno's shirt to see the evidence glowing brightly: A small white soul, residing in Geno's magic peacefully. Reaper placed a gentle hand on Geno's form, taking notice to Geno slowing his struggle, as though instinctually his body knows that the father of his child is there. The taller leaned down to leave a long kiss over the form, almost mournfully._

_"I'm so sorry Geno... I would have wanted nothing more than to raise this child with you... I... I'm sorry... I'm sorry to both of you.... god.... fuck, I love you two so much, I know I would have..." Reaper once again began crying, wrapping an arm around Geno's torso protectively, feeling so regretful of every bit of harm that may have been inflicted onto Geno and everything that the two were never able to do with one another because of it.  
_


	26. Entry #25 - Date: 05/14/2008

So you're gone now, that's it. It's so weird when you are right next to me yet I have to convince myself that it isn't you every time. I guess I'll continue writing in this journal for you then love, maybe it'll help me keep my sanity... maybe not. 

Fuck, you're pregnant now. I don't even know what to do... are they still alive? I don't know

I don't even know why I'm writing this as if you're gonna read, I know you're not coming back

Geno, I already miss you it only been a few hours but the silence is killing me

I miss hearing you laugh what I wouldn't do to hear it again

I really want to hope that this is a nightmare and I'll wake up next to you, and you're just asleep like the angel you are, and I can kiss you on the lips softly, and you'll curl up into my chest after I woke you up

Everything would have been perfect

but it's not.

I don't want to live without you but our child, I should be there with them if they do live. I need to know at least that part of you remained untouched

Fuck im just rambling in here, although I guess you did too. You knew the whole time, and didn't tell me. 

I forgive you though angel, I always will. 

I'd do anything to get you back

I love you, Geno, I won't forget that you did too. 

-Reaper


	27. Entry #87 - Date: 09/03/2008 (4 months later)

Weather’s gotten a bit colder now that fall is coming. Going to be harder to feed you, love, but I’ll keep trying.

Finally taking notice to your baby bump, guess it has been about 4 months now. Even when I know it’s pointless I still love the moments spent with you and our unborn baby. You always seem to calm a bit whenever I touch your belly, kinda like you actually recognize my magic.   
Its sweet.

Then again, you always are, even now you are still so beautiful even if you can’t hear me tell you that everyday. You’ve been getting into the pattern of sleeping when I’m not around, or the closest thing to sleeping you can get. I like to watch you like that, pretend like nothings wrong.

I should go get you more food. I would say you need to stay healthy but we’ve already failed on that. I don’t even know if this is worth it, baby’s probably not gonna live

Why do I even try?

-Reaper


	28. Entry #176 - Date: 02/02/2009 (5 months later)

You’re still sluggish love and clearly pretty drained. It’s gonna be any day now and it seems like you recognize that as well, at least a bit. 

Makes me nervous to think about. I mean, the baby has been growing, so that makes them alive right? Although, I guess you are too love. I shouldn’t get excited about this but I want to.

What if they are like you now? Would I have to kill them? Would that be the best thing for them or you? 

I don’t want to have to think about it… 

…

Fuck-


	29. Entry #177 - Date: 02/02/2009

Theyre finally here. Theyre so small and precious. I almost couldnt set him down. 

Its sad to see him like you though, part of me hoped but I had come to terms with that fact. It’d almost be cute how the little one tries to bite if it weren’t for the fact their infected

God I fucking failed both of you. I tell myself I could have done something but I always remind myself there was nothing

I feel so useless. 

I think the name Goth suites the kiddo, maybe theres still gonna be some kind of future for him

Maybe not - just wishful thinking. 

Our baby is so small, so helpless. I want to be a good father to him. I want so badly to be a family with you, Geno. 

Just… wishful thinking. 

I think Goth’s getting hungry, I’m gonna go out for food. Think you need something too love, you seemed pretty tired but you did well, I’m proud. Guess motherly instinct will always show through. 

You would have been an amazing mother, I know you would. I love you angel.

-Reaper


	30. Entry #383 - Date: 02/02/2010 (1 Year Later)

Goth kept trying to get out of his crib, kinda amusing to watch him try to walk around, although part of me gets worried he’s gonna hurt himself trying. 

It’s his birthday today. Wish I could have done something for him. 

You’ve gotten pretty quiet love, guess you’ve finally accepted the fact that I’m not just food to you. I still don’t like having to cover your mouth. Can’t risk it. Goth still needs me, although I have to cover up the poor kids mouth too. I hate it. 

Not a lot of survivors have walked through here so it’s getting harder to find you food. Sorry love. I’m really trying to make sure our son is fed… don’t know why I bother though. 

Seems pointless if you think about it, but you two are all I have and I’ve already lost you. God, I miss your smile, angel

wish you were still here, Goth would have loved you so much, so would I. 

I should go now, Goth’s hungry.

-Reaper


	31. Entry #614 - Date: 02/02/2012 (2 Year Later)

3 years old and our baby is walking, probably means I’ll have to keep him chained now. I’d feel bad if wasn’t already doing that to you love. Sorry, but I’m sure you’d understand. When I do let Goth out of the crib, he unsurprisingly clings onto my leg a lot, pretty cute save for the attempts at biting me. I made sure he’s wearing a heavy cloth around his mouth so he’s still harmless at his age. 

Poor thing is hungry again, you too angel. It’s been hard, so few people are here, are there even any left?

Goth’s trying to climb onto the couch again. Cute. Guess I don’t mind, part of me tries to forget Goth’s infected and he’s just playing around like a 3 year old would. 

Happy birthday kid, guess I forgot to note that. Love you. 

Guess I should probably feed you again, I’ve been a bit bad at that. I’m a pretty shitty dad if I can’t even feed my own son. Sorry. 

I’ll go out right now…

-Reaper


	32. Entry #745 - Date: 03/06/2013 (1 Year Later)

Fuck Goth, Im so sorry

I cant do anything right. I hate hearing you cry. 

You haven’t eaten in a while, guess none of us have. I haven’t really left the cabin in a while

I’m sorry you keep whining at me for food, Geno doesn’t seem too happy at hearing you like that. 

Sorry, kiddo best I can do is calm you down, you must be in a lot of pain since you haven’t stopped crying for a while. You just keep clinging to me, nothing i’ve done helps though

I’m a horrible father

Fuck im sorry, goth im so sorry 

I need to get food, i hate seeing you like this

Geno, I’m sorry to you too

Cant even watch our kid right im so useless if you were still here youd probably be pissed as hell

I would be.

I love you kiddo, i’m sorry

I’ll get you some food now, you deserve at least that

-Reaper


	33. ~Flashback~

_Reaper had managed to collect some measly scrap’s worth of meat: His luck and motivation has severely dwindled these past few years and that fact just seems to beat him down even more. He sighed at the sad sight of some rabbits tied together for him to hold, knowing it’s likely barely enough for another day. The sound of his son crying has been left ringing in his skull, taunting him on his failures; poor thing doesn't deserve it._

_Upon arriving at the cabin, a horrifying revelation struck Reaper: the door was open. Immediately he ran in, throwing everything he had on the ground as he scanned the main portion of the room. His son was nowhere in sight._

_“Goth?” Panic began to overtake him as there was not a single point of evidence to suggest Goth was even still in the house. In a feeble attempt to still believe his son stayed put, he ran upstairs, seeing Geno sitting on the bed, disturbed out of whatever weak state of ‘sleep’ he had fallen into. No Goth. Reaper cursed, coming to terms to the fact that Goth had snuck out somehow. How could he have let himself be so careless, he’s a horrible father._

_A flash of white caught his attention out the window that had a view of a forest trail, turning his attention towards it. The sight of the young child brought such astounding relief to the father, that he carelessly spared a moment to breath prematurely, not realizing the danger his son is walking into._

_“Kids gonna be the death of me…” Reaper sighed heavily, looking over at Geno with a quaint smile, placing a hand over Geno’s shortly before Geno had quickly moved it away, hazily looking at the taller, “Should probably get Goth back, huh?” Reaper chuckled to himself, having to remind himself that Geno won’t answer him. He looked back out the window seeing his son stumble along the trail although a taller figure caught his attention: not another walker but an actual person, a skeleton dawning a rather strange choice of colors. He watched for a moment hoping this person won’t try what would almost be assumed at this point with their rather threatening weapon of choice: a nailed bat. Would he make it in time if he ran now? What is gonna happen to his son? How would he even stop this? A dangerous cacophony of questioned roared in his skull making those precious seconds he could have done something drain to nothing as he watches this person study Goth for a moment. Maybe he simply spared a look of pity to the child before deeming death a fitting mercy for him, using his bat to hit the small child over the head, leaving them motionless on the side of the trail._

_Reaper did nothing but watch: watch as the stranger knelt down to look at his son once more before continuing on the trail. He couldn’t breath. He just kept looking at the body of his son in the distance, tears beginning to pool at his sockets as he came to the revelation of what he had just witnessed. The last thing he could have possibly cherished was now so senselessly torn away from him. He couldn’t even muster up the anger for this stranger, grief and regret replacing what little room he could have had inside his mind._

_That was the last straw, the final nail to the coffin of his sanity._

_Reaper turned back to where Geno was in a slumped position on the bed, seeming so regretful in expression as he looked at his already lost lover. “I fucked up… I’m sorry Geno… I couldn’t keep him safe… I couldn’t keep you safe, I couldn’t do anything right... “ Reaper let off a weak chuckle, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks with no will to try to suppress them. “Our son’s gone I guess… before he could even live. I’m sorry Geno… I fucked up… You’re already gone, Goth’s gone, there’s nothing left… I have nothing left…” Reaper finally fell to his knees at the side of the bed, weakly taking one of Geno’s hands, noticing only a slight resistance as was normal for him. Tears continued to numbly slip down Reaper’s cheek, finding his will to continue slip so easily from his mind. This desolate world has finally ripped him apart and left him broken._

_Reaper studied his lover’s hands for a moment, seeing long since formed marks where the cuffs had been fought again time and time again pointlessly. His thumb rubbed at the marks tenderly, lost in thought, even as he brought Geno’s still delicate hand up to his ‘lips’, allowing the fingers to caress his cheeks, formulating the lie that Geno was doing it willingly._

_“I love you angel, i’m sorry,” He slowly kissed each finger tip, mournful over the assumed loss of his son. He was left in thought at his lover’s body, that only weakly fought against him, having lost the greater amount of his energy due to Reaper’s unintended negligence. Reaper looked up at Geno’s voided socket, smiling slightly in a state of hopelessness, finally leaning in to kiss the smaller’s temple, relishing in the contact he has with Geno, “I’m sorry…” He was truly sorry: Now for more than his carelessness with their son, but for what he has chosen to do next because of it._

_With nothing left, his decision is final. _


	34. Entry #746 - Date: 03/06/2013

There’s nothing for me angel. I was an idiot for thinking anything good would come out of this.

I’m gonna be joining you soon angel. I want to spend every last moment I have with you, I’m not letting you out of my sight.

I love you angel.

-Reaper


	35. ~Flashback~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut(Kinda Dub-con) Warning

_Setting down the journal again, Reaper remained at Geno’s bedside, his hand clutching his fallen lover’s tightly, occasionally spilling weak kisses on the bone. He let off a weak chuckle as he thought over what he had determined and what he has validated in his journal._

_Reaper finally let the hand go to the worn rope that kept Geno tied to the bed, undoing it and tossing it aside, before he maneuvered himself to lay beside Geno on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the smaller form beside him, fiddling with the knot in the scarf that kept Geno from biting the other in the past. Geno’s hands vainly clung to Reaper’s shirt, clawing at him with a low growl._

_“Be patient, angel I gotchu…” Reaper whispered lovingly, finally succeeding in undoing the knot and unwinding the red fabric from Geno’s skull. Before Geno would do anything though, Reaper held him back for a moment, taking his cuffed hands and snatching the key he had kept around his neck all these years: Not that he thought he’d ever have to use it but it stood as more of a momentum or haunting memory. He undid the cuffs for the first time in over four years, still holding Geno back enough as he brushed his thumb on the old scaring around Geno’s wrists from the long wear of the cuffs, finding an odd happiness in seeing Geno’s bare wrist finally._

_Reaper looked back up to Geno seeing as he was trying to push against Reaper weakly, but Reaper seemed to disregard the danger he has put himself in. He pinched Geno’s chin lightly, just musing at his lover, leaning in to kiss his forehead. Reaper rolled over to be over Geno, still holding him back so Geno couldn’t bite him still._

_“Ssh angel, I gotchu. It’s okay…” The taller leaned in again to leave light kisses along Geno’s cheek, trailing to his jaw then finally his neck, finally loosening his hold on Geno, “Go ahead love, I won’t stop you anymore…” Geno certainly didn’t need to mention, finally keeling to the instinct that has driven him for over five years: He quickly closed his jaw around Reaper’s shoulder, intending on leaving a deep mark. Reaper jolted at the pain he felt, although couldn’t help but smile as he kissed Geno’s neck again lovingly. In the corner of Reaper’s vision he took notice of a few tears pricking at the corner of Geno’s socket, almost as though there was the slightest bit of awareness in Geno, proceeding with guilt. Pulling away an iota, the taller cooed softly, “It’s okay angel, I want this,” Reaper continued to mutter quiet words to Geno, almost as though he was trying to reminisce on the last time they were able to do this._

_Reaper trailed one of his hands down Geno’s side, faint words still spilled from Reaper’s mouth as he felt Geno gnaw on his shoulder. His hands began to draw circles into Geno’s illium, ignoring the pain radiating from his shoulder. He slowly inched Geno’s pants down, tenderly drawing his hand down the smaller’s femur in a reminiscing manner. Geno’s body seemed to act on instinct as it jolted slightly, stalling in its immediate objective. His hands crept from its grip on Reaper’s shoulders to a tight interlocking of his fingers with Reaper’s ribs, inadvertently pulling the taller closer. Reaper let off a weak chuckle at Geno’s reaction, hoping he could just forget about the foreboding nature of things and cherishing Geno for these precious moments._

_The invisible lines Reaper drew in Geno’s bones elicited a soft blue to resonate from the white bones, which went mostly unnoticed by Reaper as he continued to tenderly caress his lover with a quiet voice whisking past him. As the affection continued, magic began to collect, swirling a familiar blue to Reaper as he glanced down to see the magic beckon for him, even in Geno’s ill-aware state. Reaper shushed quietly, allowing his hand to simultaneously rub on the other’s inner thigh, Geno’s skull still buried in Reaper’s shoulder, seemingly struggling to focus on his thirst for blood._

_His thighs were carefully hoisted up, instinctually clinging to Reaper’s body. The taller slowly teased at Geno’s formed anatomy, solidifying the illusion for him, not allowing the persisting pain to shatter that._

_“I know it’s been a while angel, I’ll go slow…” A mutter escaped the taller as he finally allowed his own member to slip out of his pants and line up with Geno, going in slowly as promised. Remembering the last time they were able to do this, the sweet unobscured noises that dripped off Geno’s tongue beautifully. This time wasn’t quite as melodious, although an inevitable moan slipped from Geno’s mouth with his teeth still weakly digging into Reaper’s shoulder._

_A slow motion took the two as Reaper began to rock his hips, just relishing in the moment, the lie, the fantasy he has laid out for them. “...That’s a good girl…” Reaper could feel as Geno instinctually clung harder to him with the growing feeling of something his unconscious body is almost foreign too. The pleasure clearly swelled in Geno as he lost more control of his voice, still keeping his jaw shut though, having that hold priority in his clouded mind._

_This slow steady pattern dragged on for a while, although finally hit its peak in Geno as he tensed even more, his hands digging painfully into Reaper’s back at the sudden wash of pleasure, a whine proceeding it. Reaper followed suit, finishing inside his lover finally. He carefully drew away, feeling Geno loosen his grip from exhaustion, seeing as the smaller had tears trickle down his cheek, drawing Reaper’s hand upwards to brush them away. A glint of melancholy seemed etched into his nearly voided socket with tears giving them a long missed shine._

_A few tears dipped onto Geno’s face as Reaper had once again broke down crying, muttering hollow apologies as he leaned his forehead on the smaller’s. He gently pressed his ‘lips’ against Geno’s savoring it for everything it’s worth, the lingering metallic taste of his blood graced his tongue but it changed nothing of the passion Reaper poured into it: short and yet so bittersweet._

_“I-i’m so sorry angel…” His voice was a mere utterance against Geno’s mouth, weak and on the verge of being broken. Geno’s body seemed nearly unresponsive as his energy seemed to heavy wane, barely still gripping onto his shoulders. Reaper quickly readjusted their clothes again before catching his sight onto the handcuffs he tossed aside earlier, snatching them as an idea dawned on him. He leaned on his elbows over Geno as he interlocked on of his hands with the latter’s, kissing the back of it slowly and tenderly while he clasped one of the cuffs onto Geno’s wrist, losing himself to his affections before he finally put the other cuff on his own wrist._

_“I’ll never let you be alone, Geno, I promise,”_


	36. Entry #749 - Date: 03/12/2013

Guess this is how you felt too right before you left me. tired… finally.

It’s nice to have you in my arms like this after such a long time. your as clingy as you were before

Goth, I'm so sorry, I know you'll never even have the chance to read this but we love you

I know Geno would have loved so much for the short time he knew about you he wanted nothing more than to have and love you. He would have been an amazing mother to you, you would have loved him too

I'm so sorry I failed you and your mother

I should have done more, now I guess I'll join you two finally

If anyone finds this let us stay together. I promised i’d stay with my angel

-Reaper


	37. ~Flashback~

_March has finally brought on a warmer season, the frozen ground thawing and bringing a spark of life to the dead terrain. A nailed bat seemed to pointless hit a tree as the wielder held it out while walking._

_Fresh remembers this place, albeit it’s been years. He tried to leave this place after he abandoned his brother what must have been 5 years ago now. Reminiscing on his late brother reminded him of the young kid dawning an oversized white hoodie. Poor thing was infected at such a young age, nothing else he could have done but end his suffering._

_Fresh wasn’t really sure why he had found himself wandering back there after every tragic thing he had to endure. First with Geno and not long after followed Error, although Error had landed himself in a far more tragic state: With a bite on his shoulder and a hole in his skull. Tragic._

_Fresh wondered if Geno had ended up the same way, ended it before it would be worse but simply chose to wait before he left._

_A rustle caught his attention quickly, putting him under hasty alert. He looked around quickly, catching sight of an eerily familiar red color. Taking a closer look, he had to do a double take at seeing a white clad skeleton in that iconic crimson scarf: it was actually his older brother wandering around with a taller skeleton in black clothes in close proximity with him._

_"Geno…?" Fresh stalled when he looked at the figures standing among the trees, seeming dazed and uncoordinated. He was still a safe distance without getting the two's attention but took notice of how the two were inseparable, their wrists joined together by hand cuffs. While seeing Geno is sudden, Fresh was unsurprised to see he’s infected: nothing would have changed that, but how he ended up here cuffed to another infected person drew out some odd questions. Answers to which would serve no purpose._

_Now the only answer he needs is to what needs to happen next. He can’t just let Geno wander, he should end this pain: the one thing he knew Geno didn’t want him to do. Fresh sighed before he began to walk towards the two, readying his bat, if only he had a gun to make this simpler._

_He’ll try to keep this quick._

_“You were the best bro I coulda ever had…” Fresh mumbled to himself as he held his bat up in a position to strike, trying not to look Geno in the eye when he does. The two didn’t seem to put up much of a fight thankfully, making the hit to the head far more effective in taking them out. In all honesty, Fresh didn’t want to stick around to see his older brother’s body but he couldn’t help but notice something else from the other skeleton. At his side he had a leather bound journal tucked into the inside of his black jacket, the same journal he remember Geno writing in before._

_He pulled it away from the stranger and skimmed the first few entries. It was definitely Geno’s, but why would this person have it instead._

_Fresh kept reading, soon learning who this stranger was through Geno’s words, soon veering into the other’s, Reaper’s. As far as fresh picked up, the two were lovers, almost more so as it seems they somehow had a kid together. Geno managed to do more with his limited life than Fresh did in five years, funny how that works._

_Fresh looked back at the bodies that were left haphazardly strewn on the ground, figuring he may as well respect their deaths better than that. He closed the journal for a moment and hoisted both the bodies up against a tree, leaning against one another, one hand in the others._

_“Thanks for takin' care ‘a my bro,” Fresh smiled lightly, drawing away from the two to sit in front of this newly created grave, a few tears pricking his sockets. Last time he cried like that was when Geno forced him to leave. He pulled the journal out again, continuing to read Reaper’s entries about their child. The abrupt hopelessness concerned him though. The date was only a week ago, when he saw that child wandering the trail just nearby, that couldn’t just be a coincidence._

_It hit Fresh suddenly, that child in the white hoodie, that was their son, Goth, and Fresh killed him without a second thought. He killed his nephew without even realizing it. What’s more, he cause Reaper to basically kill himself._

_“Bro, I'm sorry, I didn't know,” Fresh had the journal set on the ground, finding his hands had unintentionally began to shake, tears dripping from his face, “Poor kid didn't have it coming," Fresh traced the events that led up to this, wondering if maybe there was a way this could have all been prevented, anything he could have done to stop Geno from suffering all he did, “Sorry ya had to go through all dat after I left ya there. If I had known. I wouldn’t a left,”  
_


	38. Entry #750 - Date: 03/13/2013

So you and Reaper had a life and I ruined it. bro, I’m sorry. The little kiddo deserved better than what I did to them. Reaper seemed pretty messed up because of it.

If only I knew he was taking care of you so close by. He really seems like he cared for ya a lot. I’m glad you didn’t die alone at least.

I should probably get the kid too so he can be with you guys. That’s the right thing to do.

Sorry again, bro.

-Fresh


	39. ~Flashback~

_Fresh put the journal away in his own carrying bag, standing up and sparing only a quick glance at the two before walking off, hoping to find the same trail he was on when he saw Goth and where he had left him. A familiar clearing opened up and Fresh walked along the path, seeing something small and white in the overgrowth. He crouched beside the small form, noticing how the kid almost looks asleep in his undisturbed resting place. He picked up the child’s body, holding him against his chest as he began to walk back to where his parents are._

_There was a slight rustle in the child but Fresh initially brushed it off as simply a natural shift as he walked. He suddenly stopped though when something gripped his shirt. That’s not something he could brush off now. The kid’s alive… somehow. Before he could second guess himself, Fresh winced at a sharp pain in his arm, looking down now to see Goth had bitten him. Shock was the first thing he felt, then a hasty wave of panic followed suit causing him to try to pry the kid away from his arm, although with how weak Goth seemed that wasn’t too hard. It was too late though, there was already a decent bite on his upper arm and there’s no denying that’ll be enough for him to turn. This is just like his brother, only this time it was his own nephew that bit him. Fresh couldn’t help but chuckle at the turn of events, looking back at the kid still in his arms._

_“Guess I pro'ly deserve that huh, little dude?” He smiled slightly as he wiped away a bit of blood from Goth’s mouth, pulling Goth’s skull into his chest tightly, still making his way back to his brother’s resting place. Much like before, Fresh knelt down in front of the two, Goth now sitting on his lap, seeming exhausted even with his feeble attempts to bite his uncle again, “Yo bro so like your kid, I found ‘em and he’s okay actually. Guess sorry for almost killing ya kid,” He wrapped his arms around the kid tighter, feeling a few faint nips on his sleeve near the already existing bite that now vaguely ached his impending downfall, “He’s got a lotta spunk I’ll give em’ that, but he bit me. So I guess I’ll be seein’ ya sooner rather than later,” Fresh went quiet, not really caring once Goth had begun biting him a bit harder. At this point, there’s no point in stopping him. “Guess Reaper wasn’t wrong when he said you were hungry, sorry ‘bout that,”_

_Fresh pulled out the journal again as he readjusted Goth position to be sitting on his lap, reading over his late brother’s entries again. He shouldn’t be dwelling on this but he may as well with his newly established death date. Because of his carelessness, the poor kid’s gonna be all alone again._


	40. Entry #751 - Date: 03/13/2013

I messed up bro, kinda like you I guess. Goth takes after ya so much, hes stubborn just like you. If only this stupid virus could just go away, you guys could be a happy family.

Would have been fun to spend time with the kiddo, kids really grown on me or maybe that's the bite talkin

Guess I should have said this earlier, I found Error again. He must already be with ya though so ya probably already know. I wish I coulda done more for the both of ya. You asked me to watch him and I didn’t even do that much.

I’ll see ya’ soon I guess.

-Fresh


	41. ~Flashback~

_Fresh has been walking for a bit, quickly getting tired as Goth continues to gnaw on his arm_

_Fresh not letting goth go because he's the only family he has left so him carrying him while goth is just chewing on his arm. When Fresh was carrying goth the blood from his arm dripping on the page as his writing because he would just be like 'the kid is content chewing my arm so like why stop em' now'_

_Fresh had finally bid his brother’s resting place good bye, thinking maybe there was someplace he could go to find help, although part of him knew it would have been entirely pointless. He may as well have just died at his brother’s grave._

_His nephew remained nestled in his arms, biting weakly at the fabric of his sleeve. It’s the last bit of family he has so he intends on protecting him with what little life he has left, even if the kid is already infected._

_It’s been a day now and both of them seem tired and worn. Fresh has simply continued to walk down a faint trail that may not even be a trail, but Fresh just kept following it, having no other path in mind._

_There was nothing around them, overgrowth and tree have been ingrained into Fresh’s mind: at least it can wash out the image of his brother lying dead against his lover. It looked like they just sleeping, so peaceful and calm, an almost pleasant sight if it weren’t for the reality of the scene. It’s almost a good thing Goth is infected: with no awareness, he doesn’t have to mourn for his parents at such a young age._

_Fresh leaned against a tree after hours of walking, feeling his energy wane heavily. Same thing the other two talked about in the journal, the onset tiredness right before you know you’re going to turn. He slid down the rough surface of the bark, moving Goth to have him sit on his lap. The kid tried reaching out to his uncle, his fingers grabbing at his shirt fabric, lightly gnawing on it without realization of its ineffectiveness at beridding that aching hunger he has._

_“You’re real’ cute, ya’ know that?” Fresh mumbled quietly as he pet Goth’s skull lightly. As he rested there on the ground, he took notice of a rundown compound, although it looks more than desolate from where he was looking, trees growing into the near crumbling walls. Perfectly symbolic to this society as a whole. Fresh moved his hand to grab at the journal he still kept with him, the feel of it bringing him so much comfort, with the memories of Geno’s caring nature seeped into the books contents._

_He flipped to the latest entry he put in, skimming it before slipping the pen from the binding, deciding to write a bit much like his brother did in troubling times. Goth seemed undisturbed by the motion, remaining content in his uncle's lap, mindlessly chewing on his clothes.  
_


	42. Entry #752 - Date: 03/16/2013

Feeling pretty tired already, probably didn’t help that I just let Goth bite me for a while, although the kid seems content chewing my arm so like why stop em now 

I tried to not look at all the bad stuff but I dont think things are looking too hot for me. 

Bro I know I didn't say it enough but I love ya. You Error and ma meant the world ta me.  
If you saw me now, youd probably be as surprised as you were then. I’m actually crying again first it was for you and now its for me. 

I wish I would have cherished you guys more, you especially bro deserved so much more than what you got, I’m sure you would have been happy with Reaper and the kid. 

I’ll see ya so-


	43. ~Flashback~

_A loud bang echoed through the trees, followed by a faint thud, then the whine of a young child. Fresh's body slumped to the side from its sitting position against the tree, now lifeless as a bullet so quickly ended his diminishing life to nothing with an entry through his skull: Clean and precise, although not without blood. The crimson liquid had splattered onto the journal in front of him, obscuring a few words on the page it was on._

_A few people came running shortly following the string of unfortunate noises, one of them hoisting a snipping weapon of their shoulder. They come to the body, seeing this young child huddled into the chest of his now deceased uncle, trying to piece together what they are looking at. With Fresh now dead, they carefully collected his belongings and the child, mindful of their infection._

_"Shit, you didn't kill a living person, did you?" One of them asked as he examined the body._

_"I- I don't know..." The one that had the gun shook at the idea, looking in horror at the one that was knelt near the deceased skeleton, "God, what if I killed the kid's only family?" A pause was by proceeded a heavy sigh and the person stood up looking at the other, then another person that was holding the young child in their arms._

_"At least we can save the kid," He mumbled faintly, the small group now walking their way back to the newly established safe zone, only in its early stages of building over the withered foundation of the previous building that stood._

_***_

_"Goth?" The kid turned his head towards the door from his position on the bed, seeing an adult soon walk to the mostly opened door. The elder sighed at the familiar sight of a battered leather journal sprawled on the child's bed, soon making his way to the edge. "Goth what did we say about always reading that, it's not good for you," Goth looked away from the older as he slowly shut the journal and pushed it aside._

_"Sorry, Mr. Dream," Dream shook his head slightly, leaning in to leave a light kiss on the kid's hooded skull._

_"We just don't want you to dwell on the past, I know what happened to your family wasn't good but you have this chance to live for them, you should take advantage of that," Goth nodded slightly, having heard that over and over for the past 6 years, since they had successfully cured him from the infection. "Come on, we're setting up for dinner,"_

_"Can you help me with my writing again, Mr. Dream? I want to finally write in mom's journal," Dream seemed a bit disappointed at the idea, but gave a slight smile nonetheless._

_"Of course, after dinner though," Goth got up with a bit more enthusiasm, following behind his guardian to the designated mess hall for their meal._

_As promised though Goth was able to practice his writing, now tentatively holding a pen over the worn and frayed paged of the decade old journal. The only thing of his mother's he ever had, passes down his family to finally be with him._


	44. Entry #753 - Date: 04/06/2019 (6 years later)

Hi mom

I can finaly write in here

took me while

I red every thing in here and I fel like I alredy know you and miss you

You and dad seemd to really love each other

I wish i could have met you

you said you loved me but i’m sory i'm not what you wanted

Funy how i’m the only one alive now

Love you

-Goth


	45. Entry #754 - Date: 04/29/2019 (3 weeks later)

I wanna rite in here again just like you mom

mr. Dream keeps teling me I should stop reding this journal but its the only thing i have from you and dad and uncle fresh

I mis you

I wish I could hav met you

I want to meet you

Maybe I could try

I don't rely hav anythin here for me

I herd mr. Dream say he regrets killing uncle fresh

Uncle fresh cold have ben alive if mr. Dream was more carful

That means mr. Dream lied to me

I dont wanna be here anymore

I wanna see you mom

I'm gonna try to see you


	46. ~Flashback~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted Suicide Warning

_“Goth!” Much like many times before, Dream walked in to see Goth looming over the battered journal, although contrary to before Goth was weeping over the entry he was writing with a small yet sharp knife in his other hand. Before anything could have happened, Dream grabbed Goth’s wrist and pulled the knife away harshly, nearly cutting himself in the process. “Goth, what the hell were you thinking!?” Goth didn’t look up, tears still pouring down his face, his voice weak as he finally spoke up._

_“I wanted to see my parents, I don’t want to be here anymore…” Dream was taken aback by how hopeless this child sounded, unsure as to how to begin handling this situation. _

_“Don’t ever try to pull a stunt like that again, I don’t want to see you near a knife,” Dream breathed a sigh a relief from the initial panic he felt, now feeling a flame of frustration fuel, “If this keeps up, I’ll have to take the journal away,” Dream moved his hand to shut the journal on the bed but Goth quickly snatched it before a hand was even laid on it. _

_“No! Don’t touch mom!” Goth pulled the journal close to his chest protectively, still refusing to look at his guardian as he backed against the wall the bed was parallel to, crying as he shook slightly._

_“I wasn’t going to do anything, Goth, I’ll let you keep it, but just… just try not to have your head buried in it all the time, it really can’t be good for you,”_

_“I just wanna see my mom,”_

_“I’m sorry Goth, you know that’s not possible. According to that journal your parents are gone,” The child remained silent after that making Dream immediately draw away, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get through to him like this. He looked down at the knife in his hands, sighing heavily as he turned away, seeing his son peek from around the edge of the door frame. Once Dream walked through he glanced down at his son, seeing a worried expression on his face. _

_“Mom, is Goth gonna be okay?” Dream was hesitant on the answer, nodding his head slightly before delivering a weak smile to him._

_“Of course, Palette, he’s just upset about his family,”_

_“Can I talk to him?”_

_“Sure, sweety,” The parent lightly pat the top of Palette’s skull before the child, no older than Goth, turned into the room. He watched momentarily as Palette eased onto the bed to sit beside Goth, gently trying to pull down the figurative walls Goth built up. He trusted his son: the two have managed to get along fairly well in the last few years, they grew up together after all… after Dream took Goth in. _

_“You okay?” Goth sniffed faintly, his arms keeping a tight grip on the leather book, every part of Goth seeming on high alert. Palette has seen this before but has never tried to console the smaller in depth, always opting to try to get his mind off the subject. With how upset Goth sounded towards his mom though, he wasn’t entirely sure how to handle this now, “I uh… I kinda get what you’re going through. My dad died early on in this and mom had to kill him,” While it was a while ago for Palette, he never really liked to talk about it, but that might help build a sense of empathy towards Goth. The other looked up with tear filled sockets, seeming a bit surprised._

_“Mr. Dream killed your dad?”_

_“He was just trying to protect me, I would’ve died if he didn’t,” Palette laughed sheepishly, although it quickly died at the memory. _

_“Oh…”_

_“I don’t like to think about it, but nothing we can do. Least we’re still alive. You’re parents are probably really happy that you can live now, for them,” Palette tilted his head to get a better look at Goth’s face that was still partially nestled between his arms, giving a warm smile that Goth had actually grown a liking for. _

_“Your mom says the same thing…” Goth muttered faintly, hearing a chuckle from Palette._

_“It’s not wrong,”_

_“Thanks Palette, but I don’t really want to talk about this…” Goth once again buried his face in his arms, seemingly shutting himself away again, Palette’s expression dropping although he didn’t want to make it obvious. _

_“Alright, just know you can, we’re friends, remember?” There was a pause that concerned Palette until he barely heard Goth’s response. _

_“Yea…” Palette hopped off the bed, looking back quickly before leaving Goth alone. _

_Goth’s grip on the journal unconsciously tightened, hating the looming feeling that has festered inside him. Even when he knows there are people there that are willing to take care of him, it still doesn’t feel right. He doesn’t deserve this after everything that had happened to his family. His existence had inadvertently caused so much pain, that could have otherwise been avoided. _

_He should have stayed with his parents and died with them.  
_


	47. ~Flashback~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide Warning

_“Hey Palette?” Goth timidly walked into Palette’s room where the respective star eyed child sat on his bed, drawing a notebook. _

_“Oh, hi Goth!” Palette’s response was predictably enthusiastic, as was in the skeleton's nature, smiling brightly at the smaller. _

_“I was wondering if you can do something for me…” Goth spoke quietly, scared of how Palette would react to his request, pressing his mother’s journal close to his chest for comfort. _

_“Sure, what do you need?” Palette continued to smile which almost made Goth feel bad for attempting his ruse. _

_“I uh… I was hoping you could help me get out unnoticed,” _

_“You wanna leave?” Goth nodded slightly, “Why?”_

_“I wanted to find something my parents left behind and I think it’s close from here. I know you’re mom wouldn’t let me out of the safe zone but I thought maybe… you’d know another way…”_

_“Goth, that’s dangerous though. My mom has a reason to keep you here,”_

_“I’ll be quick, I promise. Just… let me try. Other than this I have nothing from them. I just want to know,” Goth almost started shaking, worried that Palette might not only deny him but also tell Dream. That would only get him into more trouble that he was already in. Palette clearly looked conflicted, looking to the side for a moment before looking back at Goth. _

_“Alright, I can probably get you out… without mom knowing, I don’t know how long I can cover for you though,” _

_“You won’t have to worry about that,” Goth gave a faint yet reassuring smile, albeit an underlying sadness was vaguely evident. _

_“Okay,” Palette still seemed very hesitant but walked past Goth, expecting him to follow, of which Goth did, “There’s a back way that mom said was only for emergency case, if a breach occurs. It’s usually secured, but there’s a way to get it open,” Goth nodded as Palette explained, walked out of the house they were in and to one of the perimeters of the safezone. There was a blocked off gate on the furthest side, with a small panel in the front that appeared not as secured as the rest. Palette looked around quickly before grabbing the edge of the panel and pulling it back a bit, enough to make room for Goth to get out, “Please be careful Goth, no one wants to see you get hurt,” Goth smiled weakly again, not wanting blatantly lie to his friend._

_“Thank you Palette, for everything and… I’m sorry,” Goth mumbled the last part, only slightly confusing Palette_

_“Just… be back soon okay?” Again Goth only smiled lightly, knowing agreeing would also be a lie: He had not intentions of coming back. Goth finally bent down to crawl through the opening, looking back shortly to see Palette’s worried expression, feeling a pang of guilt at leaving him like this. _

_“...I’m sorry…” Goth mumbled to himself again, trying to convince himself that he was indeed sorry for what he plans on doing. Once Goth was out, he gauged where he was, spotting the tree not far from the safe zone where a small grave was made for his uncle, just off a trail leading into the forest. He walked up to it and placed a hand on the roughly carved stone mimicking a headstone, “Thanks for everything uncle Fresh, I’ll see you soon,” Goth slipped his hand into his pocket where he felt the assuring feeling of a closed pocket knife, gripping it tightly before he walked away, following the trail he was sure he uncle was on years ago. _

_Goth walked for a while, hoping to find anything. To be honest, he wasn’t even sure what he was looking for: maybe any remnant of his parents, the house he grew up in or something, anything. _

_It was starting to get dark and Goth wasn’t too fond of the idea of walking around like that. There has to be somewhere nearby for him to stay, it couldn’t possibly be that much further. A structure managed to catch Goth’s eye though that looked like a cabin, giving Goth a new found hope that he’s close to anything else from his past. He ran to where the door was left a jar, the place being run down and abandoned for years by the looks of it. _

_Goth glanced around, seeing almost nothing left. He walked to the upstairs portion, fearing the place could give to his weight at any moment. Goth took notice to a bed up there and a small battered crib that he began walking towards, seeing a small scrap of red fabric laying inside. He picked it up, noting how soft it still felt, studying it for a moment before slipping it into his pocket. _

_There had to have been something else, and Goth was adamant to find it. He walked back outside, looking around with any hope of a lead, walking directly away from the door. According to the journal, his parents were both turned but remained together, and uncle Fresh was the one who finally killed them: maybe they were still here. Goth continued to traverse through the trees, hoping the last bits of daylight could persist until he found something. _

_There was a large tree he took notice of, seeing something leaning against it. As he rounded it, he saw two skeletons leaning against one another. If it weren’t for the over growth twisting around them, they would have almost appeared asleep. Their wrists were cuffed together, with their hands on one another’s. _

_‘I promised I’d stay with my angel’_

_Just like his dad said before he turned. The red scarf on the smaller figure, immediately made Goth rifle through his pocket for the scrap he found in the cabin: it was the same. Other evidence didn’t make it to hard to discern who was who. The red fabric was from his mom, and he probably had it since he was a baby. _

_They looked so peaceful, and they got to die together, just like they wanted. Goth sniffed quietly, hardly realizing he had begun to cry. He used his sleeve to hastily wipe the tears away, almost chuckling to himself sheepishly, knowing what he had planned next. _

_“Hi mom, hi dad. Glad I found you,” Goth moved forward and repositioned the bodies so that he could sit between them, smiling sadly at finally being able to be with his parents, tears pouring from his cheeks, blurring his vision, “sorry for taking so long…” Goth leaned against his mom’s arm, pretending for even a second that everything is fine, and that he isn’t the last one alive. _

_He carefully pulled out the journal tucked in his jacket pocket, opening it on his lap to write his final words for his parents. His other hand wrapped around the pocket knife, pulling it out and opening it. Goth brought his soul out in front of him, the pen in the other hand. _

_Everything is prepared.   
_


	48. Entry #755 - Date: 05/04/2019

I finally found you, now I can stay with you.

I love you mom and dad

We’ll finally meet each other

-Goth


End file.
